Nie lubię Huncwotów
by akumaNakago
Summary: Opowiadanie pojedynkowe z Forum Mirriel. Huncwoci - czterech nadzwyczaj popularnych, niesamowicie zabawnych Gryfonów, dusze towarzystwa i obiekty westchnień. Któż mógłby ich nie lubić...


Nie lubię Huncwotów. Naprawdę.

Dziwne?

Przecież cała szkoła wręcz uwielbia Huncwotów! No, może z wyjątkiem osób, które zwykle padają ofiarami ich... psikusów.

Nadal dziwne?

Nie cierpię ich. Wszystkich razem i każdego z osobna.

Dokładnie wszystkich.

Dosłownie każdego.

Mam swoje powody, zapewniam. Całkiem sporo. Uzbierało się.

A przecież wcale nie są tacy źli.

Przyznaję to dobrowolnie, będąc w pełni władz umysłowych.

Powiedzmy.

Jakby co, to każdy sąd mnie uniewinni.

Huncwoci, taak... Sami w sobie są całkiem zwykłymi nastolatkami. Wbrew ich własnej opinii i staraniom. Nie gorszymi od innych. Od niektórych nawet lepszymi. Od paru znanych mi osób - znacznie.

Problem w tym, że gdy są razem, wyzwalają z siebie nawzajem to, co najgorsze.

Problem w tym, że tego, co najgorsze, jest w nich sporo.

I nie jest to najlepsze.

Taki Potter, dajmy na to. Paniczyk czystej krwi, rozpuszczony jak dziadowski bicz, normalnie same muchy w nosie. Wszystko jest jego, a jak jest czyjeś, to i tak jest jego. W najgorszym wypadku - będzie.

Jeśli ktoś mu się stawia, to długo nie postoi. Prędzej powisi. Za nogi.

Black wiernie mu sekunduje, w końcu to ten sam szczebel drabiny społecznej. Górny. Czyli trudno uznać, żeby stali twardo na ziemi. Raczej się chwieją. Za to razem.

Są identyczni, z tym zastrzeżeniem, że Black uważa, iż wszystko jest jego, o ile nie jest Pottera. To chyba wynika z przydzielenia do Gryffindoru. Potomek odwiecznego czarnego rodu nie czuje się w czerwieni najlepiej. Szczególnie jeżeli nie ma się na kim oprzeć.

Wbrew pozorom najgorszy jest Lupin. Nic nie robi. Nawet nie NIBY nic nie robi - on naprawdę nic nie robi. Jest, a jakby go nie było. Udaje niewiniątko, chowa nos w książkę taką czy inną i już go nie ma.

A przecież jest. Mógłby coś zrobić, powiedzieć, zaprotestować. Nie. Posłuchaliby go. Chyba. Nigdy nie spróbował, więc pewności mieć nie można. Ale zawsze tam jest. Jest nadzieją tych, którzy nawiną się arystokratycznej łobuzerii, szansą na wydostanie się spod ich różdżek bez szwanku. Jest światełkiem w tunelu. Złudzeniem. Sprawia wrażenie opoki, ale jeśli chce się jej przytrzymać, czuje się jedynie pustkę.

Wiem coś o tym. Próbowałem.

Ostatni z Huncwotów, Pettigrew, to zero. Mniej niż nic. Podarujemy go sobie.

PODARUJEMY, powiedziałem.

Syriusz wygląda jak młody bóg. Z naciskiem na "młody". Ten "bóg" to jego własne mniemanie. I paru głupich smarkul. W porywach do kilkuset. Nic szczególnego.

Ciemne włosy, śniada cera, uśmieszek pożeracza kobiecych serc. Tylko dać mu gitarę, zatknąć czerwoną różę za uchem i ustawić pod balkonem. Urodzony włoski bard. Byle nie śpiewał, bo ptaki w locie pospadają. Z zazdrości. Tak przynajmniej zapewnia, jeśli ktoś zapyta. Ale o demonstrację lepiej go nie prosić. Już przyjemniej posłuchać pieśni mandragory.

Remus jest zawsze wczorajszy. Zamglonym, nieobecnym spojrzeniem chce dać do zrozumienia, że tak właściwie to go nie ma. Do tego naprawdę nijakie oczy, nijakie włosy i nijaka cera.

Bardzo wiele wysiłku wkłada w swoją nijakość. Fryzurę układa tak, by wydawała się nieułożona, wzrok wlepia w książki, by oczy straciły blask, i bardzo dba, by skóra nie nabrała zdrowszego wyglądu. Jest w tym znakomity. Mistrz niepozorności stosowanej.

Jakby wypadkową ich dwóch jest James. Większość cech wyglądu ma całkiem podobnych do Syriusza, ale bez jego niewymuszonego uroku. Ten raczej odziedziczył po Remusie, chociaż, dla odmiany, on się o niego specjalnie nie stara. Samo mu tak wychodzi. Genetycznie.

Choćby nie wiem, jak wystawiał twarz ku słońcu, nie opali się na czekoladkę. Raczej na szarobrązowo. Choćby nie wiem, jak strzelał oczyma, nie rozpali w nich pożądliwej iskry. Nie ten kolor tęczówek. Choćby nie wiem, jak uklepywał włosy, nie będą leżeć płasko. Przegarnia je palcami z czystej przekory. Dla zasady. Przecież nie podda się byle zmierzwionej szopie.

Kto?

Nie!

Lunatyk jest wilkołakiem. Zaskoczeni? Ha! Ja też byłem, ale mi przeszło. Po jakimś czasie.

Każdej pełni księżyca budzi się w nim bestia. Raz w miesiącu mól książkowy zrzuca nieudolnie założoną maskę i staje się sobą. Grrr... Jaki strrraszny... Aż sam się siebie boi. I dobrze. To jedyna okazja, żeby poczuł coś choćby zbliżonego do tego, co czują inni. W pozostałe dni jedynie lunatykuje.

Rogacz jest jeleniem. Kiedykolwiek o tym nie pomyślę, czuję się jak na rykowisku. Siłą muszę się powstrzymywać, by nie ryczeć. Ze śmiechu.

Trafiło na jelenia. Buchachacha. Naprawdę. I w dodatku sam się nazwał "Rogaczem". Nic dodać, nic ująć. Ta Evansówna, na której widok byczek-przewodnik rzuca głową i toczy dumnym spojrzeniem władcy lasu, zapowiada się na niezłe ziółko. Szalej może? Rozumu przy niej jelonek bez wątpienia nie nabiera.

Jest jeszcze Łapa, pies, który nie podaje łapy. Chyba że mu zależy. Na kości. Najlepiej obleczonej w ciało. Zwykle największe znaczenie ma to, jakie to jest CIAŁO.

Och, potrafi się łasić, uwierzcie. Jest doskonały w przypadaniu do stóp i merdaniu ogonem. Kiedy chce. Kiedy ma w tym cel. Potrafi nawet przewrócić się na grzbiet i tarzać, majtając łapami w powietrzu. Takie, bydlę, uczone. Dla smacznego kąska można wiele, prawda?

Uparliście się. No dobrze.

Glizdogon jest małym, piszczącym szczurkiem, który zrobi wszystko, czego od niego chcą. Obrzydliwym gryzoniem z łysym ogonkiem, żywiącym się odpadami ze stołu pozostałych. Pomiatanym, szarganym i podgryzanym.

Więc dlaczego do nich przystałem?

Czy to tak trudno zrozumieć?

Jestem tchórzem. Ale, w odróżnieniu od większości tak zwanych "bohaterów", zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. I nie ukrywam własnego braku odwagi. Staram się jedynie nie ujawniać wyrachowania.

Należę do Huncwotów, bo tak jest bezpieczniej. Mam dobrą pamięć, niełatwo mi zapomnieć, jak to było przed Hogwartem. Sam przeciwko wszystkim, kasa zapomogowa okolicznych chuliganów i worek treningowy, za którym czasem można nawet pobiegać. Same korzyści. Szkoda, że nie dla mnie.

Ja zyskałem na tym, że dołączyłem do prześladowców. Rzadko traktują mnie jak jednego z nich, to prawda. Ale jeszcze rzadziej traktują mnie jak innych. A tego nie sposób przecenić.

I wiele się przy nich nauczyłem. O magii, o czarodziejach, o dowcipach. O życiu. Wykorzystam to kiedyś. Wtedy, gdy będą się tego najmniej spodziewali. Z całego serca podziękuję im za długie lata przyjaźni. Tak, jak na to zasługują.

Wszystkim razem. I każdemu z osobna.

Tak będzie. Kiedyś. A tymczasem...

Tymczasem siedzimy razem na aksamitnej trawie hogwarckich błoni. Jest słonecznie i ciepło. Inaczej byśmy tu nie siedzieli.

James Potter, Rogacz, bawi się zniczem.

Syriusz Black, Łapa, rzuca zalotne spojrzenia.

Remus Lupin, Lunatyk, udaje, że czyta.

Peter Pettigrew, Glizdogon, nienawidzi.

* * *

**KONIEC**

* * *

.

.

.

_**Od autorki**_

_To prawda, Peter w tej miniaturce może się wydawać wyjątkowo mało wiarygodny, wręcz mocno niekanoniczny. Uważam jednak, że zbyt mało wiemy o jego motywach i poziomie umysłowym, szczególnie w młodych latach, by móc decydować, że na pewno nie był taki, jak przedstawiony powyżej._

_Zapytacie: co chłopak o tak pokrętnej, iście ślizgońskiej, psychice, robił w Gryffindorze? A co tam robił Remus, tak naprawdę?..._

_Nie zamierzam się tłumaczyć - Peter jako narrator tej miniaturki występuje głównie po to, by nie był nim Severus, względnie jeszcze po to, by zaskoczenie było ciut większe. Ale chciałam też zasygnalizować, że sposób, w jaki Huncwoci traktowali jednego z nich - przynajmniej po scenie z myślodsiewni Severusa w piątym tomie sądząc - nie odbiegał szczególnie od tego, jak traktowali swoje ofiary. Osobiście nie chciałabym mieć takich "przyjaciół", jakich miał Peter. Acz pewnie było bezpieczniej kumplować się z nimi, niż być ich wrogiem._

_Jeszcze jedno: szczury kojarzą się ze zwierzętami wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnymi, tak. Ale jednocześnie są jednymi z najmądrzejszych małych ssaków, jeśli nie wręcz najbardziej inteligentnymi. Daje do myślenia?_


End file.
